Conventionally, in a network, a directory server or a database server for storing data typically is configured so as to verify the identity of a client device before allowing access from that client device. Similarly, as verification methods there is the encrypted password type of verification protocol (e.g., Kerberos), the plain text type of verification protocol (e.g., Planetext) and the anonymous type of verification protocols, as well as encrypted communications carried out alongside such verification.
With the conventional image forming apparatuses connected to such types of networks, before communicating with the directory server or database server, the user designates a communications method, verification method and any information needed for verification (such as username and password).
However, with the conventional art as described above, it is necessary to know in advance, that is, before connecting to the directory service, the communications method and verification method provided by the directory server. If the user does not know the communications method and verification method provided by the directory server, the user will be denied access to the directory server, or limiting what can be done with data on the directory server. Therefore the user must remember the communications method and verification method, which can be a major burden.